Jiminy Cricket and the Lion King
Jiminy Cricket and the Lion King is the seventeenth episode of the third season of Mickey's Magical Adventure. Summery Jiminy Cricket was sent by King Mickey as he was on an african safari and meet Timon and Pumbaa and learn how the pair became friends. When Timon leaves his colony because he doesn't fit in, he meets the lonely Pumbaa, including Jiminy and his animal friends along with the FernGully gang. Together, they search for a new home, having adventures along the way and eventually meeting up with lion prince Simba, the heir of his father, Mufasa, who is in exile from his home and must challenge his evil uncle, Scar for the title of Lion King, plots to usurp Mufasa's throne by luring father and son into a stampede of wildebeests. But Simba escapes, and only Mufasa is killed. Simba returns as an adult to take back his homeland from Scar with the help of his friends Timon and Pumbaa along with Jiminy Cricket and his friends. Plot Timon and Pumbaa at the movie theater/Before the Beginning The film begins with Timon and Pumbaa being shown watching the opening act of the original movie in a dark theater when Timon suddenly uses a remote control to fast-forward to where they appear in the film. Pumbaa argues that the film shouldn't go out of order and attempts to rewind the film back to the beginning. Timon and Pumbaa start fighting over control of the film until they agree that the film should tell their side of the story. Throughout the rest of the film, it is occasionally interrupted to have Timon and Pumbaa comment on whatever is happening. Mystery Science Theater 3000-like moments occur as the characters comment on the original film's proceedings. At the Meerkat Colony's home/Digga Tunnah/The Meerkat's habitat In the film, ??? At the Disney Castle/Jiminy Cricket begins his African Safari ??? Timon's daydream on sentry duty/That's All I Need/The hyenas attack Leaving home/Timon meets Rafiki the first time/Looking beyond what he sees Jiminy and his pals meet Timon and Pumba/Making new acquaintances/Circle of Life ??? Scar's dark purpose to be king/Timon's dreamhome discovered ??? Simba and Mufasa's father and son discussion/Pouncing lesson on Zazu ??? Talking with dear old Uncle Scar/Simba invites Nala to the cool place ??? I Can't Wait to Be King/The Elephant Graveyard/Enter Shenzi, Banzai and Ed ??? The Big Chase/Timon's second dreamhome/Mufasa attacking the hyenas ??? Simba learns a lesson from Mufasa about bravery/Under the stars ??? Scar's evil plan/Timon's third dreamhome/Be Prepared ??? In the gorge/Stampede!/Timon's fourth dreamhome/Mufasa's death ??? The King is dead/Runaway and Never Return/Scar takes over/Friends to the end ??? The next day/Discovering the perfect dreamhome/Simba was found/Hakuna Matata ??? At the Pride Rock/Scar is on command/Timon and Pumbaa's wax philosophical ??? Pumbaa gets chased/Simba and Nala reunited/Can You Feel the Love Tonight ??? Touble in paradise/Simba and Nala's argument/Rafiki shows up/He lives in you ??? The King has returned/Friends stick together to the end/Simba returns home ??? Distracting the Hyenas/Timon reunites with his family/Simba confronts Scar ??? The Battle of Pride Rock/The Tunnel Trap/Simba vs. Scar/Scar's death ??? Simba, the King of Pride Rock/Jiminy, Timon, Pumbaa, and the others celebrate ??? Digga Tunnah (Reprise and Finale)/Simba Ascends a new era ??? All the Disney Characters join in watching the movie/Ending before the beginning ??? Songs #Digga Tunnah #That's All I Need #Circle of Life #I Just Can't Wait to Be King #Be Prepared #Hakuna Matata #Can You Feel the Love Tonight #He Lives in You Trivia *This episode is merged and based on The Lion King and The Lion King 1½. Scenes #Timon and Pumbaa at the movie theater/Before the Beginning #At the Meerkat Colony's home/Digga Tunnah/The Meerkat's habitat #At the Disney Castle/Jiminy Cricket begins his African Safari #Timon's daydream on sentry duty/That's All I Need/The hyenas attack #Leaving home/Timon meets Rafiki the first time/Looking beyond what he sees #Jiminy and his pals meet Timon and Pumba/Making new acquaintances/Circle of Life #Scar's dark purpose to be king/Timon's dreamhome discovered #Simba and Mufasa's father and son discussion/Pouncing lesson on Zazu #Talking with dear old Uncle Scar/Simba invites Nala to the cool place #I Can't Wait to Be King/The Elephant Graveyard/Enter Shenzi, Banzai and Ed #The Big Chase/Timon's second dreamhome/Mufasa attacking the hyenas #Simba learns a lesson from Mufasa about bravery/Under the stars #Scar's evil plan/Timon's third dreamhome/Be Prepared #In the gorge/Stampede!/Timon's fourth dreamhome/Mufasa's death #The King is dead/Runaway and Never Return/Scar's takes over/Friends to the end #The next day/Discovering the perfect dreamhome/Simba was found/Hakuna Matata #At the Pride Rock/Scar is on command/Timon and Pumbaa's wax philosophical #Pumbaa gets chased/Simba and Nala reunited/Can You Feel the Love Tonight #Touble in paradise/Simba and Nala's argument/Rafiki shows up/He lives in you #The King has returned/Friends stick together to the end/Simba returns home #Distracting the Hyenas/Timon reunites with his family/Simba confronts Scar #The Battle of Pride Rock/The Tunnel Trap/Simba vs. Scar/Scar's death #Simba, the King of Pride Rock/Jiminy, Timon, Pumbaa, and the others celebrate #Digga Tunnah (Reprise and Finale)/Simba Ascends a new era #All the Disney Characters join in watching the movie/Ending before the beginning Category:Mickey's Magical Adventure Category:Episodes Category:Iamnater1225